


Heaven's Comfort

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: This was a five part series on Tumblr.Part one: Cas comforts you after hunt.Part two: Bonding with Sam and Dean.Part Three: FluffPart Four: Cas joins Sam, Dean and Reader on a hunt for a curse object at a library.  Cas continues to slowly bond/romance the reader.Part Five: Cas and Reader’s relationship heats up after a deeply personal hunt.





	Heaven's Comfort

Part One

There was a knock at your motel door. Looking through the peep hole you smiled and cheerfully opened the door. Cas stood there staring at his shoes. You pushed passed his trench coat and suit jacket and wrapped your arms around his soft white dress shirt. You reserved these tender moments for when you two were alone, so that the boys wouldn’t make comments. You breathed him in and he smelled like lilacs and a hint of cinnamon. You knew he didn’t wear cologne, so you assumed this was some unusual part of his angel powers. Pulling out of the hug, you asked with a smirk, “So did the boys kick you out?”  
He replied, “No, they feel asleep and I heard you moving next door.” Looking down at his shoes again, “and I wanted to keep you company.” You appreciated him coming by and checking up on you, normally werewolf hunts brought back your PTSD. Tonight though sleep was all you could think about, the last few days had been grueling. The hunt was over and the pack of werewolves was dead. 

 

“I am about to get ready for bed.” You explained. His face was visibly heartbroken. “Please stay! I was going to read for a bit. Maybe, maybe you…you could read to me?” You stuttered. It sounded silly coming out of your mouth asking an Angel of the Lord to read to you but Cas seemed interested, so what the hell.  
You walked to the bathroom, where you removed your makeup and contacts, brushed your teeth, and changed into your pink tank top with matching pink pajama shorts. Cas asked from the other room, “Which book are you reading now?”  
With the toothbrush still in your mouth, “I am rereading ‘Pride and Prejudice’ for like the tenth time.” You chuckled to yourself, this was one the only things that reminded you of your old life. Your walked back into the main room and saw Castiel sitting in a chair holding your favorite book. You pulled the floral covers back from the bed and slid into the beige scratchy 100 count sheets.  
Pointing to the page you had folded down, Cas asked, “Do you want me to start here?”  
“You can start there if you want or you can start from the beginning.” You replied.  
Cas liked your second idea and flipped to the front of the book. He started to read. His voice was made for this, he sounded like Morgan Freeman, Mike Rowe or James Earl Jones narrating an interesting documentary. After a few minutes of listening, you spoke up. “It feels like you’re my Dad reading me bedtime stories.” You giggled. “Why don’t you get comfortable and come join me?” You patted the duvet covered spot beside you. You had to tell him how to get comfortable. Finally after some instruction, he had removed all of his clothing except for his white undershirt, light blue boxers and a pair of black dress socks. You could tell that he felt a little awkward and shy. You reminded him that you were wearing about the same amount of clothing, that seemed to make him smile. You only mentioned this because he always liked to feel like he was an equal. He placed a few extra pillows in his spot and joined you under the covers. Cas picked the book back up from the bedside table.  
“May I?” You asked as you gestured to holding him. He shook his head. He was propped on the fluffy pillows, so you slid your right arm underneath the slight gap between him and the bed while placing your head and left hand on his chest. You thought about wrapping your legs around his but you restrained yourself. Once you were finally in place, Cas continued to read from where he stopped. His deep voice was like a lullaby to you. Your bodies were so warm, and comfortable; you were asleep within less than fifteen minutes. Cas continued to read out loud for an additional twenty minutes after you feel asleep. He finally stopped reading, turned the bed side table light off, removed the additional pillows behind his head and scooted both of you flat on the bed. Cas’ muscular arms surrounded you and he tangled his feet and legs around yours.

 

When awaken by your alarm, you felt the loving, tender affections of your best friend wrapped around you. Castiel was warm and this morning he smelled like citrus, oranges to be exact with a smidge of peppermint. You could have lain like this for days. You hadn’t been held all night in years. Most of your gentlemen callers were out the door once the act was done. Such was the life of a hunter, one night stands, crap motels, and even crapper food. This was new, this made all those years feeling alone worth it, to be cared for by an angel. You thought, well you must have done something right. You turned off the alarm, and went back to holding Cas, a little bit tighter this time, and twisted your calves around his. He also tighten his hold on you. His deep voice cut the silence in the room, “Good morning, (Y/N).” He said warmly.  
You whispered back, “Good morning, Cas.”  
He asked, “Do you need to get up now?”  
“Yes” you groaned. “But I don’t wanna.” Whining a little while looking up at him, you smiled. “This is so nice.” You promptly replaced your head back on his chest so that those blue eyes didn’t taunt you to do something that you might regret.  
“I agree.” He muttered “five more minutes then?” He asked.  
“Yeah, five more minutes.” You agreed softly while looking back into his eyes. You glided your hand over his arm and he gently touched your shoulder. It was a sweet moment to treasure. The five minutes went by way too fast. You finally drug your body up off of Cas’, thinking Dean would be angry if we didn’t make it somewhere in time to get his bacon fix on. It was the hardest thing to just move. You just sat there on the edge of the bed for a moment; Cas already had stood up and started to put his clothes back on. Angels didn’t have to shower you remembered. You were in a daze, you had one of the best sleeps you had ever had and you woke next to a perfect gentleman angel, who was quite possibly the man of your dreams.  
Cas asked, “Are you OK?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I am just still a little tired but I am good.” You replied.  
“I am going to check on Sam and Dean.” He told you. You just nodded while standing up and started to pack your belongings.  
Both brothers were already awake when Cas returned to their room. “Hey man, where were you last night? I got up once and you were gone.” Dean asked.  
“Yes, I heard you when you woke up; I was next door with (Y/N/N).” Cas replied.  
Gently hitting Cas in the shoulder Dean said, “You sly dog!”  
“Dean!” Sam tried to stop him.  
Cas gave him an angered look, “It is not like that!”  
Dean asked, “How is it like?”  
“Werewolves!” Cas exclaimed.  
Both men immediately knew why he was there. (Y/N) had been hunting ever since her family was killed by a werewolf. She was the lone survivor of the attack. (Y/N) had managed to lock herself in a closet until the werewolf grew tired and left. The first few werewolf hunts with the Winchesters, she cried for days after and wouldn’t let anyone comfort her. For a long time, the boys didn’t think she was cut out for the hunter life and tried to convince her to give it up. “Thanks for being there for her.” Sam said as he placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder.  
Embarrassed, Dean looked down not able to make eye contact after assuming that Cas’ intentions were less than honorable, “Yeah, thanks buddy!”

\---  
Post Two

It was about five hour drive from Fort Dodge, Iowa to Lawrence, Kansas. Dean stopped at a little diner outside of town, where you all fueled up for the day. Of course Dean ordered double bacon it was his treat for a successful hunt. Back in the Impala, you had made a little home for yourself in the backseat behind Sam. You had hummed to every Led Zeppelin, AC/DC or Metallica song on the radio for the last two hours. You were bored and you could tell that Sam was too.  
You piped up, “Alright Deano, I am requesting a radio change.”  
“Oh no, driver picks the music!” Dean gripped.  
“Yeah, yeah but since I never get to drive, I am requesting a change in music.” You snipped back.

 

“It’s still no!” Dean protested.  
“Daddy, please change the channel!” You said in your most annoying baby voice you could do. You knew he hated it when you whined.  
“No, nope, no. I am not doing it.” Dean once again replied.  
Sam joined you in the baby voice bombardment, “Please change the channel, Daddy!”  
Your voices were really irritating but now you had back up so you two continued for the next fifteen seconds then a deep voice cut through the classic rock and baby voices, “Dean, Change the channel!” Cas told him.  
“Alright! Alright! I have been over ridden.” Dean said giving up. “What do you want?”  
You replied, “Something poppy, I want to sing!” as you made a dramatic gesture with your hands.  
The first few songs weren’t anything fun, and then The Chainsmokers “Closer” came on.  
“Come on Sammy!” you exclaimed. You two knew this song very well from too many nights in bars.  
You heard Sam’s deep voice start to sing as you snap you fingers.

Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that’s an issue but I’m okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again

“Oh yeah!” you excitedly say continuing to snap your fingers. He continues to the next verse.  
Sam and you sing the chorus as a duet together:  
So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can’t afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain’t ever getting older  
We ain’t ever getting older  
We ain’t ever getting older

“Your turn!” Sam says. You start to sing out as you gyrate in your seat. This earned you a smile from Dean in the rearview mirror.

You looked at both Cas and Sam as you sang the first line of the verse.  
You look as good as the day I met you

I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song

You continued to shimmy your shoulders and sing in your seat.

That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay  
I know it breaks your heart

Your hands cover your heart as you pump with the rhythm of the song.

Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I’m looking pretty in a hotel bar

You belt out and all of the boys turned to look at you, for a moment, you guess they forgot how well you sing.

And I can’t stop  
No, I can’t stop

Sam and you continue to sing the rest of the song as duet

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can’t afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Both of you point to your anti-possession tattoos, Sam’s was on his chest and yours was actually on your shoulder, which you found funny.

Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain’t ever getting older

Once the song was over, you sang along to a Rihanna, and Ed Sheeran song, then old school Spice Girls came on, it was “Wannabe”.

“Don’t you dare, Dean Winchester!” you scolded as he tried to change the station. You didn’t care for the song but it reminded you of college. You remembered one night in particular, when your suite mates all went out and got totally wasted and sang this doing really awful karaoke.  
You started to sing in a kind of an annoying high voice.

Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

You danced as much of the choreography that you could remember from high school. Sam joined you dancing and singing, on the next part.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is.

Dean started to laugh so hard at the two of you making complete fools of yourself that he almost drove off the road.  
“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” the whole car said.  
When the chorus came back around, Dean in his best falsetto sang with you two. Even stoic Cas was smiling and moving with the song. You giggled and laughed so much, that you messed up half of the words as you sang. No one cared it was the most fun the four of you had enjoyed in while.  
When the song was over, Sam laughed so much that he got choked up, “OK ok, I am done! My sides hurt from laughing too much!”  
You wrap your arms around Sam’s neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Sammy!” You say.  
You relinquished control of the radio back to Dean. He changed the channel and turned it down low. Cas took your hand softly and laced your fingers with his, while whispering in your ear, “A voice like yours puts most angels to shame, me included.” You smiled, looking down at your hands because those blue eyes of his had magical powers all their own. You placed your head on Cas’ shoulder and Dean smiled at you in the rearview mirror. You closed your eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder. Somewhere on the drive, you laid down on the black leather back seat of the Impala, you rested your head on Cas’ lap. You slept pretty much the rest of the way home.  
You heard Dean’s deep voice wake you up, “Hey! Sweetheart!”  
“Yeah!” You reply in a sleepy hazy.  
“We are about 30 minutes from home, you wanna call our normal Chinese order in?” he asked.  
“Ummm… Chinese.” You moaned. “Yeah, I can do that.” you answer still kind of asleep, as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. You called the Chinese Kitchen, “Good Evening, Mrs. Phan! I would like to place a to-go order. One large vegetable lo mein, one large Hunan chicken, extra spicy, like insane hot. Yes, ma’am that one is for me. One large General Tso’s chicken, and one large beef and broccoli.” You ordered. “Ah. Yeah, two large orders of fried rice. Thanks for reminding me.” You replied. “Guys, ya’ll want anything else?”  
Sam replied, “Oh… I want pot stickers!”  
“One order of steamed pot stickers.” You continue to order. You already knew how Sam wanted them cooked.  
“Come on Sammy! Steamed! I wanted fried.” Dean said a little upset.  
“Mrs. Phan, so we need two orders of pot stickers, one steamed and one deep fried.” You continued to listen to Mrs. Phan repeat your order. “Yes, ma’am. Ok so it will be ready in 20 minutes. Thanks! See you soon!”  
You picked up your take out order and returned back to the bunker. The four of your ate dinner and drank a couple of beers before bed.

Back at the bunker, things were calm. It was still relatively early when you all got back. You should have been sleepy after eating all of that Chinese and beer but you had slept half the day in the Impala so you were wide awake. The boys on the other hand were falling asleep at the table. You and Cas helped Sam and Dean to their bedrooms. You retired to your room and settled in to read for the next few hours.  
After about fifteen minutes of reading, the door to your room opened slightly while someone lightly knocked on the other side. “Can I join you tonight?” Cas asked shyly with his eyes fixed on the floor, as always. You gestured for him to come in, “Sure, but you have to get comfortable,” as you pointed to his clothes. You reminded him that beds are for rest and relaxation. He knew the drill this time; he removed his outer clothing and shoes and joined you under the covers. “Do you want me to read to you?” He asked.  
You followed a question with a question. “Um… Can I read to you?” He agreed. You opened your arms for him and he rested his head on the top part of your chest where the strap of your pink PJ tank top laid. You both tangled yourselves in each other’s arms and legs. You started to read out loud, changing your voice to a British accent when you read the dialog. “What are you doing?” He questioned.  
“Oh. This makes it more fun and animated. You don’t like it?” You asked back. You used to change your voice all the time when you read to the kids at the library. His restful deep voice, asked you to continue. You read for the next hour and half until Cas noticed you yawning. He promptly removed the book from your hands, flagged the page you were on, and got up to turn off the light. You sunk back in the bed; he joined you and curled up into your arms while you stroked his jet black hair. The bunker was peaceful, and nothing could harm you as long as Cas was there to protect you.  
The next morning, your room was cold but the bunker normally was. Cas realized that you were shivering and pulled the covers up over your shoulders and pulled you into him once more. You looked at the clock on the bedside table. “I have to get up and make breakfast.” You told him.  
“Don’t leave!” he said. His voice was so needy, you had never heard him like that. You really didn’t want to disappoint him.  
“Five more minutes.” you promised.  
“Ok” he agreed.  
“What are you going to make for breakfast?” he asked.  
“Well… Bacon definitely. Um. Maybe biscuits and eggs.”  
“Do you have any of those cinnamon rolls with the icing?” Cas asked. Normally, Cas didn’t request anything special but a few weeks ago you bought a few packs of cinnamon rolls because they were on sale. He seemed to enjoy them. You assumed that it was because they were super sweet. You remembered Sam telling you that Gabriel had a sweet tooth and ate candy all the time. Maybe now that Cas was an angel again his taste buds could only pick up really sweet, or really salty flavors without them tasting like molecules.  
“I think we have a can or two of those left.” You replied.  
Once again the five minutes, went by too fast. If you stayed in bed any longer you would have never left your angel’s side and then you would have to have that conversation with Sam and Dean and you just didn’t want to have that talk today. You put your slippers on and a robe. You notice that Cas is putting on his suit pants. You walked to your dresser and found a pair of Dean’s red plaid pajama bottoms that you stole from his laundry because they were really soft and handed them to Cas. “Here put these on,” You commanded “oh and these.” You remembered that Sam left a pair of slippers in your room by your bed from the last movie night a few weeks ago. He looks so cute with his bed head and sleepy outfit.  
The two of you moved to the kitchen. Cas sat down at the table and started to read yesterday’s paper while you started the coffee, turned on the oven and opened the package of bacon.  
A few minutes past, when down the hallway you heard Sam waking Dean by knocking on his bedroom door. The boys swaggered into the kitchen.  
“Good morning Boys!” you greeted them cheerfully.  
“Hey.” Sam said still groggy, he didn’t function without his coffee. He moved towards the coffee pot and poured two large cups of black coffee for him and Dean.  
“Good morning Mom! Good morning Dad!” Dean teased you and Cas. Dean was in a good mood probably because he smelled bacon and he planted a wet kiss you on the cheek as you were flipping eggs in the pan.  
Cas ignored Dean’s smart comments. “Don’t make fun of your parents, Dean” you responded with sort of a giggle. “Now, do you want bacon?” you asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Does he want bacon?” Sam chimed in. “It’s Dean!”  
“Yeah, I want bacon!” Dean agreed shaking his head like he was a little kid. Those bright green eyes were so energetic; you couldn’t help but smile at him.  
The four of you enjoyed a lazy Sunday afternoon around the bunker just reading, watching TV and eating. Sam and you would wait until Monday before the two of you tried to find another case.

\---  
Part three

Days turned into weeks, you had somehow entered into a very loving but sexless relationship with Cas. Neither of you talked about making it anything more than a friendship, you were scared of ruining the new dynamic to your relationship. The original reason for him being with you all the time, didn’t pass the smell test after the first week. The Boys had caught on that Cas was always in your room. Sam and Dean would poke fun and ask ‘where’s your boyfriend’ or ‘make your boyfriend do it.’ You would just smile, you never disputed that he wasn’t your boyfriend; you really didn’t care as long as you could call Cas yours.

“OK, so Cas you need to get these ingredients for this spell.” Sam told him. This was big; a spell to create a weapon that could kill any Alpha. Cas knew what that would mean to the team, just like that he left the bunker and drove away. The next hour or so Sam searched for another case the three of you needed something to fight. “So get this…” Sam said. With those words you knew he had found something. It was probably just a ghost but hey, we needed it to take the edge off and give the team a win. “This one is right in your wheelhouse (Y/N) mysterious death at a local library.”

You used to love the library, now it was just some place to break into to do research, so that you kill a monster. 

The three of you packed up and were on the road in less than thirty minutes. Off to Arkansas, you went. The nine hour drive was grueling. Dean was in a good mood. He made multiple stops along the way.

You were spinning through a book rack at a gas station, you picked up a dirty romance novel, while the boys were finding snacks for the road. Sam saw you and said, “Didn’t you always say those are for house wives who aren’t getting any.” You shot him a look. All of a sudden, he got it. He realized that you and Cas hadn’t been intimate. He waited until the three of you got back in the Impala before he said anything. You hated how transparent you had become to the boys, well mainly to Sam.

“So are you saying you guys haven’t…” Sam wanted clarification.

“Nothing.” You closed your eyes and flung your head back, almost in pray position, “We haven’t even kissed!” You exclaimed. You almost wanted Cas to hear you.

“Wait what?!” Dean said confused while turning around, “You guys are always together. He hasn’t kissed you at all. What the hell?”

“I know! This is torture. It has been over three weeks.” You cried out.

“What are you guys doing? Cause if your fine ass was in my bed every night something would be happening.” Dean responded.

You chuckled at Dean’s comment, “Well we read, talk, and snuggle. It is actually wonderful but I don’t know if he will ever make a move. Do angels make moves? Is this my life now? If we never have sex, am I ok with that?” You rambled.

Sam informed you, “You got it bad!” Dean agreed and like that they dropped the subject. You settled into your seat and started to read the romance novel. It was a little dry and silly; the book was about a farm hand Blake and the farmer’s daughter Celeste. It only held your attention for a few chapters before you decided to take a nap.

It was late when you all pulled up to the motel. The front desk staff informed you that they only had one room with two queen beds. You asked if they had an extra cot. Thank goodness, they did you didn’t want to have to sleep on the floor in the sleeping bag again. Before going to bed, you text Cas.

Y/N: Good night! I miss you.

Cas: I miss you too.

Y/N: We r @ the Red Owl Motel in Fayetteville, AR. Ghost hunt we think.

Y/N: stay safe

Cas: I should be done soon finding the ingredients. Stay safe yourself.

You smiled and put the phone away. It was the first night that Cas and you hadn’t spent together since this unusual relationship started. 

The next morning everyone was up early, Dean was the first one in the shower. By now modesty had gone out the window, Dean hollered out, “almost done,” Sam gave you the ok to go. Dean exited the shower on one side while you entered the other side. It was a trick you guys had perfected over the years. You washed your body quickly but didn’t wash your long hair that was pinned up to avoid the water. 

“Almost done Sammy!” you yelled over the water. You exited the shower while Sam entered. You towel dried off and put on a nude bra and panties before exiting the bathroom. You sat down at the vanity in the main room and spread out all of your cosmetics. You undid your hair and quickly ran the blow dryer though it since some of the strands had gotten wet in the shower. You teased the front of you hair a little for lift and tied it up in the center your head with a hair tie. You braided your hair down and tied it off with another hair tie, and then you wrapped the braid around to make a bun. You pinned the bun up, your look was starting the shape. You forgot how tedious your old look was. You picked out a pale cake style makeup. You used to try to look older since you were one the youngest librarians in your county. After you put your makeup on, you felt at least ten years older. Dean kept staring at you as you transformed from a hunter back into a librarian. His eyes raised as you pulled on a pair of stockings.

“Panty Hose? You are really goin’ all out this time.” Dean indicated. 

“It has got to be believable.” You sassed back

A cream blouse, pencil skirt and a pair of heels rounded your outfit. You looked in the mirror, as you put your glasses on and it felt odd seeing your old self come into focus. You thought, ‘I was always supposed to be a hunter.’ You were the best researcher of the group, you used to take kick boxing classes all the time so you were super fit, hell, you dad had you shooting guns since you were eight. Your skills were being wasted doing anything else.

Dean padded your ass real quick, “Shit, if you were my librarian, I would have never left.”

“Be careful Dean. That is property of Cas.” Sam told Dean. 

You of course blushed then Dean inquired, “Has Cas ever seen you like this?”

You thought about it, “I don’t think so.” You said as you shook your head.

“Well he is missing out.” Dean replied

You canvassed the area talking to all of the librarians. They thought that you were some Society of Librarians that was researching librarians for a study that they were going to publish next year. The story was so flimsy, you were glad that you spent an extra few minutes on your look to try and be as polished as possible.

It had been four days separated from Cas, he text you multiple times a day to give you updates. You and the boys were still in Arkansas, what you thought to be a ghost was probably now a cursed object. You hated trying to find a cursed object. It was almost 1 am and your phone beeped.

Cas: I’m done. I got everything for the spell.

Y/N: Wonderful! I’ll tell the guys.

Cas: I am in Mayes, OK. Can I join you guys?

Y/N: Sure but I am on a cot remember.

Can: That’s fine. I can be there in about two hours. I don’t want to wake anyone.

Y/N: I’ll leave you a key in the car under the mat.

Everyone was asleep in their beds, including you. Cas snuck into the motel room and quickly undressed to be more comfortable. He pulled up the covers and slid right next to you on the cot. It was a tight fit, you woke up for a moment and looked at him with groggy eyes.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I have just been waiting all week to get back home to you.” Cas whispered. 

You put your head on his chest and hummed, “Home” and kissed his chest gently. You loved that he called you his home but you were tired you couldn’t enjoy it. Within moments, you had fallen back to sleep, comfortable and warm in his tight embrace.

Dean woke you, “hey, want the first shower?” Of course you did, you never got the first shower, so you quickly grabbed a bra and pair of panties from your bag and started the shower. You heard Sam, Cas, Dean’s low voices over the water, they were being quiet. You realized that those punks were probably going to try and talk to Cas about your relationship. You couldn’t hear anything but maybe it would be ok if they had a one one with him.

Dean and Sam walked Cas to the farthest part of the hotel. “Hey, Buddy, can we talk?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas replied.

“We need to be quiet. Cas, man, (Y/N) told us that you haven’t even kissed her yet. What is going on? Do you like her?” Dean wondered.

“I like her a lot. I-I… ahh, really like her.” Cas shyly said.

“Then what is the problem?” Sam probing Cas now.

“Umm… I don’t know. I think I am just scared.” Cas spilled to the guys.

“You’re scared!” Dean said surprised.

“What Dean means is, why are you scared? She is clearly into you.” Sam clarified.

Cas then explained, “(Y/N/N) is wonderful. It’s- It’s just that I have only ever been with one woman.”

Dean interrupted, “April”

“Yes, April and she died and then I have only ever been in love once and she also died.” Cas continued.

“Wait! Who were you in love with?” Dean questioned.

Cas defended himself and shot Dean a look, “Dean, you know I was in love with Meg and she loved me back as best as she could.”

Sam put his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I know she did. So are you afraid that if you tell (Y/N/N) how you feel or if you have sex that she will die.”

“I don’t have the best track record with women.” Cas affirmed.

“That is just silly, Cas. In our line of work, we die tragically. She will probably die, but it won’t be because you loved her. If she is going to die, don’t you think she should know how you at least feel about her. She should die feeling loved.” Dean tried to address his best friends feelings.

Cas pondered, “I guess you are right.” 

“Sam, Dean, I am almost done.” You shouted to start the shower train. The three men quickly hugged before starting the day.

\---  
Part Four

Sam stepped in the shower as you placed your foot on the bath rug before hopping out of the tub. You put on your black undergarments before stepping out of the steamy bathroom. As you were towel drying your hair, you asked Cas and Dean, “What are y'all talking about?”  
Cas watched your pale, toned thighs sway as you walked across the room, he stuttered, “Well umm…”  
“We were just talking about the case.” Dean interjected trying to save his best friend from an awkward conversation that he wasn’t ready for. You knew that Dean was lying, by now, you knew all of his tells.  
“Oh great!” You said sarcastically, Cas wouldn’t catch on but Dean did, “last night before I went to sleep I found a locator spell.” You threw you towel in the chair and pulled the book off the table and showed it to them. “I think it could work but it’s a little more complex than what I am used to, so it’s a good thing you’re home with us Cas.” His normally intense blue eyes went soft when you said the word home, remembering his words to you last night.

 

“You know what that means.” Dean looked at you, “(Y/N/N), you got to librarian up again and we gotta get the stuff you need to do the spell. I am not interested in being here any longer than we have to.” Dean told you.  
Cas observed you prepping to go back under cover. He walked over to you and stated, “I have never seen you wear this much makeup. You seem very good at it. Did you used to do this a lot before?”  
You remembered for a second, this was your old routine, you smiled at him in the mirror and replied, “Yeah, Cas, at least five days a week. I had to if I wanted to be taken seriously.”  
Now that your hair was only slightly damp, you flipped it over and started to blow out your normally curly wavy hair with a rounded boar bristle brush. When you were done Cas told you, “I think I like your curls better.” Both boys were in the back of the room listening to your conversation, they glanced at each other and smirked.  
“I like them too. I promise it’s part of the look.” You told him.  
“Dude, she’ll look good.” Dean said.  
“Oh, I am sure of that. (Y/N) is very physically attractive.” Replying to Dean’s comment. You knew you were blushing but the heavy makeup was covering most of it, you were never so thankful to be wearing that much make up. Dean knew you were trying not laugh then his smart ass looked at in the mirror and shrugged. You had to compose yourself and get back to the task at hand. You pulled back the top half of your hair in a simple silver colored barrette and then quickly put in a few strategic spiral curls in your long hair. Today, you opted for pants and a low pair of heels, as you knew there was a high possibility that you might have to run. Once you were done dressing, you looked in the long mirror on the back of the closet door to make sure you were perfect.  
“See I told you, Cas, she is hot!” Dean proclaimed.  
You picked up your glasses on the vanity, shaking your head, and in a pious voice you said, “Dean, the idea is to look studious and polished.” As you slid your silver framed glasses on nose just trying to be silly.  
“I think you look lovely, (Y/N).” Cas said as he took your hands and looked deep in your eyes, it was like he was claiming you. This morning, he smelled of sandalwood and musk, God, it was so sexy. You thought he would kiss you then and there, you wanted him to, you were feeling yourself almost tremble. You then remembered that you weren’t alone and you didn’t want your first kiss with Cas to be in front of the boys.  
Sam finally broke the minute long silence in the room, “So, what do we need for this spell?”  
You broke your eye and hand contact with Cas, “Look,“ pointing to the spell book on the table, “I think we have most everything, we just need a few herbs, and something to enchant.”  
“What are you thinking about enchanting?” Sam questioned.  
“Maybe my glasses, like we used when hunted the hell hounds.” You quickly replied.  
“You think we can make enough for four pairs of glasses?” Sam asked, “If all of us have a pair, we can find the cursed object faster.”  
“Sure, I think we can.”  
“Alright lets do this!” Dean said excitedly.

 

Sam and Dean got the easy run and only had to go to the local drug store and pick up some weak strength reading glasses. You and Cas had to find a local Wiccan shop that would sell to hunters. You found a small shop on the far side of the main street that had the Hunter’s marking and picked up dandelion, mugwort, angelica root, and fenugreek seeds. Everyone met back at the hotel, you and Cas made the alter and you carefully mixed the ingredients in a brass bowl. You started chant in Latin over the glasses.

Adiuva nos inveniret obiectum quod cupio. te suprema salus. Nobis auxilium tuum a nunc. Haec atque delectet totems quaeramus.

You chanted three times, before the glasses shook slightly. You knew that it worked. You grabbed for a pair and tried them on, everything was duller than normal until you turned to Cas, he glowed so bright, he was still in his form but it looked like there were thousands of tiny light bulbs turned on under his skin, “Whoa!” you exclaimed. “Guys, guys you gotta see Cas!”  
Both men rushed to pick up a pair and looked at Cas, “Dude, this is awesome!” Dean said almost giddy.  
“Good job (Y/N)!” Sam said gently slapping you on the shoulder.  
“So maybe these can be used to find all things magical?” You asked rhetorically. “Wouldn’t that be awesome!” you were immediately glad that you enchanted the cheap reading glasses and not your actual glasses because this was really trippy.

 

Everyone loaded into the Impala and drove to library. When you arrived, you had to sweet talk a little old librarian lady that you had met her the other day, “Your back!” Mrs. Watson said, she seemed so happy to see you.  
“Yes, yes we are and we brought our supervisor this time.” you pointed to Cas, “He was real interested in what we had told him here.”  
“What did you tell him?” She inquired.  
You assured her that everything was fine and that this library was doing a great job. You felt awful lying to her, Mrs. Watson, she reminded you so much of Ms. Stuart, a dear sweet lady, who at the age of six introduced you to the love of the written word. Ms. Stuart and you became close, she was almost your second mother and she was also the reason you wanted to become a librarian as well. You wanted to inspire children the way Ms. Stuart did you. Lying to nice people was one aspect of the job that you hated.  
“He’s attractive.” Mrs. Watson said as she looked over at Cas. “He reminds me of an old boyfriend from many, many years ago.”  
“Why yes-yes, he is very attractive.” You smiled bright breaking character as you turned your head to get a better look at Cas. He was wearing a pair of thick black glasses that somehow made him even more adorable than normal. Your first thought was that you really wanted to play bad teacher and naughty student with him.  
Her words brought you out of your day dream. “Are you two an item?” She asked.  
You whispered, “We’ve been talking a lot actually.” Oh well, you were now totally out of character, and you were smiling from ear to ear, with Mrs. Watson you were just too women gossiping about men.  
“Good for you dear,” she reached out and touched your hand, looking you dead in the eye, her blue eyes were wise, but hopeful, “don’t let him get away.”  
“I don’t plan on it.” You responded still smiling, you noticing Cas was signaling you. “We will be here for awhile; I’ll see you on the way out.”  
The team regrouped, and fanned out around the library. This place was large, it had three floors with beautiful ivory columns, you loved this place and just wanted to stay for hours, hell days or weeks, and just to read volume after volume. You and Sam went left and Dean and Cas went right, this was pretty normal Sam had always been your hunting buddy.  
You were walking through the stacks with Sam by your side, “So you and Cas looked like things were good.” Sam commented.  
“We’ve always been good but yeah I think we are getting somewhere. I assumed you guys talked to him?” You questioned.  
“Yeah, we did.” He said with a nervous laugh.  
“Come on. And?” you quickly swatted at him in a playful manner.  
“He’s just a little scared, that’s all. He thinks you’re great.” His words comforted you about the new relationship.  
“Oh I can see that. I am actually pretty terrified too.” You confessed as you dragged your hand down the spines of the books on the aisle.  
“You’re scared too?”  
“Yeah, he is an angel and it isn’t like what we are doing or well ‘not doing’ is accepted with other angels.” It was kind of nice to know that you two were in the same place with your feelings. It made sense that he wasn’t making the move now. “I am ok with waiting until he’s ready. Yeah, I want to be with him but I’m not going to push it. It has to be right, you know.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Sam agreed.  
Another fifteen minutes past, finally Sam saw something on a far back shelf. He called you over, the book was glowing dull yellow, you both confirmed this was the object. “I’ll text Dean, and we can meet them outside in ten.” Sam told you. You reached into your purse and put on a pair of rubber gloves. You gently pulled a beautifully ornate book off the shelf. As you opened up the book, you noticed that on the inside cover it said from the ‘Personal Collection of Jeffrey J. Marshall’, the pages were made out of incredibly thin vellum and it smelled like old leather. At that moment, it broke your heart, this book must be destroyed. Dammit, why couldn’t this just be a ghost hunt. This book didn’t do anything to deserve this. Yes, you knew it was crazy to personify a book but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt you in your core. You loved books and this one was gorgeous and should be preserved not destroyed. Tears started to well up in your eyes. “You ok?” Sam asked with concern in his voice  
“I will be.” You said wiping the corners of your eyes. You knew that this book wasn’t more important than a person’s life. You ripped out any censors or identifiers off of the book and slipped it into your bag. Sam sped off causally trying not to bring attention to himself. You walked by Mrs. Watson’s desk and told her, “It was a pleasure meeting you. My associates and I are leaving now.”  
“Remember what I said, I have a feeling that he’s a keeper.”  
“Yes, ma'am.” you replied smiling to yourself.  
The team met back a at the car, “What was that about?” Dean asked.  
“Oh nothing, she’s just nice.” You explained.  
“You know you don’t make friends with people we’re trying to con.” Dean reminded you.  
“Yes, Dean, I know.” you said agitatedly.

 

Everyone got in the Impala, and drove away from the library. “So I was thinking, is there away that we could un-curse, you know, de-curse this book?” You asked the whole team.  
“It’s best if we destroy it, you know that.” Dean reiterated.  
Sam turned around in the front seat of the car to look at you, “(Y/N/N), look, Dean is right. I hate the idea too but it’s better this way.” You saw his compassion peering though his soulful hazel eyes, you could tell that he was upset for you. Cas stayed silent and just interlocked his fingers into to yours. He didn’t have to talk, just him being there for you was enough.  
Dean pulled into a field, Sam grabbed an old trash can, and lighter fluid from the truck. After putting the gloves back on, you gently placed the book in the trash can; Sam poured the lighter fluid and lit a match. Watching the book burn, conjured images from Fahrenheit 451 and the Nazis burning mounds of books in WWII. You pulled Cas into an embrace and buried your face into his lapel. He gently wrapped one arm around your waist and started to stoke your hair with the other. The fire burned out and you put on the magically enchanted reading glasses, the book didn’t glow anymore.  
“You ok, sweetheart?” Dean asked. You let go of Cas and now hugged Dean. He tightly gripped you, your feet almost came off of the ground.  
“I didn’t think I would care so much.”  
Dean kissed the top of your head, “It’s like if someone hurt baby, it hurts me too. Books were your life, I get it. You did the right thing but the right thing, well, it sucks.” Dean could always break things down into such simple terms.  
“Yeah it sucks!” You chuckled to yourself.  
“Hey, how about we give the book a proper burial, would that make you feel better?” You gazed into the sincerity of his deep green eyes. You nodded and wiped your eyes, you had black eye liner on your hand, and you remembered, you had a ton of make up on and now you probably looked like a wreck. Could this day get any worse. Sam dug a small two foot hole and you poured the ashes in. As Sam replaced the dirt on top, as you recited.

cessat eruditionis habes sequens cognitionem totius vitae

Which is loosely translated into, ‘learning doesn’t stop here; knowledge is pursued your whole life.’ Ms. Stuart used to tell you that and you used to recite it to the kids that came to your library.  
Back in the car, Cas was still holding your hand, while you tried to fix your make up. Looking towards the road, Sam said, “When we get back to the bunker, let’s try and find a spell to de-curse an item. So we don’t have to do this again.”  
You placed your hand on his shoulder and looked at him through the rear view mirror, “Yeah, that would be a good idea.”  
Dean drove Cas back to his car. The Winchesters convinced you to drive back home with Cas. Sam and Cas loaded your bags into the trunk of Cas’ golden beast, “Hey don’t listen to us,” Sam whispered to Cas, “just take it slow with her, she is as scared as you are. You will know when the time is right.”  
“Thank you Sam, I can always rely on your council.” Cas replied with a smile.

You hopped into the pimp mobile, you had always thought it was the oddest choice for an angel of the Lord, until recently. It was a sturdy, large and comfortable car that had been impeccably maintained; Dean had been showing Cas the fine art of being an auto mechanic. You had always imagined that Castiel’s wings shimmered, and maybe the golden color of the Mark V reminded him of all the things he had lost. This car, to you, was the best representation for his wings. Sitting next to Cas in the Continental was probably the safest place in the world next to the bunker.  
He was listening to Christian radio, that amazing pimp sound system was completely lost in him. You liked some of the songs and it was a change from the normal classic rock Dean always made you endure.  
A half an hour past in most complete silence, except for the radio being on low, “Thank you for riding with me, (Y/N). I would have worried about you if you had gone with the guys. When you are sad, it makes me sad too.“  
“Cas that is real sweet.” you reached to place your hand over his on the steering wheel. “I don’t know why I get so emotional sometimes? Dean would say it is because I am a girl.”  
Cas moved his right hand off the wheel and cupped your palm inside his gently laying them on the car’s leather seat. “I feel that since you are female, you may be more in tune to your body and your emotions.” You were about to get mad and spit back some feminist bullshit but… “You don’t hold your emotions back the way Sam and Dean do and that is a good thing. I also feel that you being female only plays a small role in your emotional status, my opinion is you still remember what it feels like before you became a hunter. You still have your compassion, and caring for others. You’re the best of us. Sam, Dean and I have lied to each other and caused so many issues. (Y/N/N),“ he took his eyes off the road and looked at you, his baby blues almost haunting,” you have done nothing but be honest and take care of us since you joined the family.”  
You were about to cry, that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to you. “Cas, hon, thank you!” You sniffled holding back tears as you kissed his hand.  
“Are you crying?” Cas asked.  
“They’re happy tears, I promise.” Almost sobbing.  
He changed the topic, “Will you tell me about your library? And about old life? I want to know more about who you were.” He asked.  
You talked for hours. You told him about the first time you met Ms. Stuart, your first kiss when you were fourteen in the very back of the library with Joey Adams, your after school job restocking the book shelves when you were sixteen, and how proud Ms. Stuart was when she retired and the County named you as her successor. Cas told you about his old battle stories when being an angel was just about following orders.  
He saw a sign for food in two miles and asked “I didn’t see you eat today. Are you hungry?” All you had was a piece of hard candy and a cup of black coffee, “Yeah, I am starving. I hope we can find a place that serves breakfast 24 hours. I really want pancakes!”  
“I always forget that humans require food to sustain themselves.” He said.  
“It’s ok, Cas, I should have told you that I didn’t eat. Should we tell the guys we are stopping?” You asked him as he turned on the exit.  
“Dean passed us a long time ago. I doubt he will want to turn around to join us.” Cas informed you.  
“Oh well, I’ll just let them know not to worry about us.”  
Castiel pulled into a small diner, it was about 3:30 in the afternoon. You and Cas were the youngest in there by at least thirty years. You chuckled to yourself wondering, if Cas could get the senior discount on the early bird special since he was the oldest being in the diner.  
The two of you sat, talked and you ordered a huge plate of blueberry pancakes and Cas ordered a BLT with fries. You considered asking if this was a date. The old you would have been disappointed if this was your first date, she would have expected roses, wine, candlelight, but you were pretty happy with flap jacks, fluorescent lighting, and a handsome angel who called you ‘home.’  
Leaving the diner, Cas placed his hand on the small of your back guiding you through the door. Immediately, he laced his fingers in yours and walked you to the car. He stopped next to the Continental and looked deep in your eyes, “You are very important to me. May I stay with you tonight? I know you are doing better but…” He said meekly now looking at his shoes.  
“Cas, yes, you don’t have to ask. I want you near me.” Your words were strategic, not sure how he would react to anything more. Cas lifted your chin with his left hand and gently placed a tender kiss on your cheek.

\---  
Part Five

A day had passed since the peck on the cheek; Castiel had spent the night in your bed simply embracing you, once again. You woke up completely refreshed but alone. You wondered where Cas had gone off to but you weren’t concerned because you were ready to take on the day. Quickly, you remembered it was Saturday and the only thing that was going to get done today was that Dean would wash the car. Sam made it a point not to find a case on the weekends, if possible. You looked at your phone, it was already 10 am. You must have forgotten to set your alarm or Cas turned it off knowing you would want to rest after yesterday.

 

Wandering though out the bunker, your first stop was the kitchen, you still smelled cooked bacon. There was a plate of food in spot; Dean must have left it for you. It was good, a side of bacon with potatoes and onions and he used real butter, bless that man. After eating, you of course found yourself in the library; you were in search of a book that you hadn’t read yet. You pulled a few books down and started a couple of chapters in each. Hours past, they were all Men of Letter’s journals or lore books; you weren’t really interested in that right now. You wanted a novel, something with a story that could hold your attention for hours. You went to your bedroom to look through your personal stash. Seriously, did I really read all of these? You thought. You must have finished your last brown paper bag worth of books two weeks ago and you hadn’t gone shopping for cheap books since. Finally, you remembered that bargain basement romance novel you bought the first day of the hunt this week. You didn’t care that it was dry and corny, you were desperate. Now, where did you put it? You found the book buried under dirty clothes in your duffel.  
You wanted to read in bed but it was too early for PJs so you just took off your shirt and jeans. You propped yourself up on about a half dozen pillows. You settled in to read with only your favorite pair of blue fuzzy socks and matching black bra and panty set. You were super comfy, sinking into spot as you picked up where you left off the other day, finding the page you had turned down. Chapter seven was really when the book started to get good. Celeste was watching Blake, the farm hand; throw bales of hay, while she sipped lemonade in the kitchen of her daddy’s farm house. It was super cheesy. You were picturing Cas not Blake throwing the hay, his lean, tanned body all sweaty from hard work and the sun. You were getting turned on. You weren’t sure if it was the book or if you were just really horny. About a week or two ago now, you tried to touch yourself in the shower but it didn’t really work. You needed your bed; you needed to lie down so you were left unsatisfied and still frustrated. It was hard, normally, you were all alone in your room and you could touch yourself as much as you wanted. Unfortunately, with the never sleeping Cas, lying next to you, your opportunities were limited. You started to slowly drag your knuckles down the edge of your body. Your left hand began to grope your breast hard, rubbing across your bra trying to harden your nipple. All of a sudden you heard a quick knock on the door, you sat straight up. You hadn’t even gotten your hand in your panties yet. You sighed and recited a quick mantra in your head a few times to calm yourself, ‘Act like everything is fine, Cas doesn’t know what you were doing.’  
“Hey there you are.” Cas said casually, stepping into your room with a stack of books in his hand and a smile on his face, “I thought you’d be in the library.”  
“I was but I couldn’t find anything I wanted to read.” You flashed him the book you were working on today. You realized that he may not understand why there is some big breasted woman and a Fabio wanna be on the front of the cover. Most of the books that you had read together were period works of fiction and everyone was normally covered, all the time.  
He didn’t even ask if he could join you, yesterday you had made that perfectly clear you wanted him near you but right now you wanted some alone time. You thought about saying something but you bit your tongue once you saw him begin to strip down. Shit, it was like all your fantasies coming true. Fuck, don’t look, you told yourself and you breathed out loudly. Cas had only recently become comfortable stripping down to just his underwear. He turned around to fold his clothes neatly in the chair, his toned back muscles flexed as he moved; they were in serious need of being rubbed down with massage oils. You were getting so turned on, this here was the torture that you lived with recently, but of course everything else was great. You smiled when you realized he was wearing a pair of the boxer briefs you had purchased for him a few weeks ago. Remembering, telling the guys at the store, ‘I don’t care if he is an angel; it’s gross that he only owns one pair of underwear. I am buying these. End of discussion!’ You wanted to take it slow for him, but right now you were so needy. You told yourself, ‘(Y/N), you can do this, you can lie next to Cas, reading your book and everything will be fine.’ You exhaled loudly trying to reset your mind.  
He climbed on top of the sheets and adjusted his pillows to find a comfortable position. No words were spoken just shy glances and coy smiles were shared. His scent was like honey and peppermint today, why did he have to look and smell so damn good. He opened his book and you continued to read yours. You were ok for about thirty minutes; you had time to calm down. Then the words on the page taunted you, TWITCHING, HUNGER, PRESSED. They just popped off the page and sent a shock wave down your whole body to your core. You couldn’t help yourself your left hand began to trace down your frame again. Your touch felt so good, you moaned quietly but it was loud enough for Cas to hear you. Out your peripheral vision, you saw Cas look at you and raise his eye brows. You didn’t dare make direct eye contact. You thought you should stop reading this but you didn’t, you were now addicted. Your hand moved closer to your inner thigh before you traced it back up your body. Your fingers grazed over your clavicle then over your supple cleavage. Another moan sprang from your mouth, shit; it was like your body was betraying you. You sucked your lips into your mouth, you couldn’t moan again.  
“Your book must be good?” Cas asked. You didn’t say anything; you couldn’t be sure what was going to come out of your mouth. “If it’s good, you should read it to me.” His suggestion brought a look of embarrassment to your face that he had never seen. No one would have ever accused you of being shy so for you to be embarrassed it was out of character for you.  
“Cas, ummm… I don’t think that would be very appropriate.” You told him. He had a look of confusion and tilted his head slightly at you.  
“I don’t understand. We read all the time together.” He emphasized.  
“Yeah, we do but this is a romance novel.” You tried to explain.  
“We read Pride and Prejudice and that was a romance.” He informed you.  
“Well, this is very different than P&P, Cas.” You mumbled, “I’m just not comfortable reading this out loud to you.” you reasoned with him more.  
“I still don’t understand?” now he was asking and you felt a need to tell him something.  
“Because this is-is…” you huffed, thinking of the correct words, “the literary equivalent of Dean’s porn!” His face went blank as he tried to process what you just said. He had watched porn before and knew what physical effects it had on his own vessel, so he should know what it was currently doing to you; you at least hoped he knew.  
“Dean likes his porn and clearly you are enjoying this book. I still think you should read it to me. Maybe it’s something that I will also enjoy.”  
“Cas…” you whined. His baby blues gently looked into yours. You were putty; you might as well not fight it and he knew that he had won you over.  
With a grin, he said, “Oh and make those voices too.” You shot him a death stare before your sank deep down the bed, covering your face with the book from the near certain mortification you were about to experience. You breathed out loudly from under the book, ok; you were going to do this. One swift motion, you sat up, turned to him and crossed your legs. You flipped back to the beginning of chapter nine and began to read out loud.

 

Celeste’s father had left the property for an overnight business trip. After watching, Blake shoveling bales of hay almost all morning she knew that he would desire refreshment and maybe a nice rub down. She found Blake in the barn with his shirt off. Her sex ached as she gazed upon his toned skin. 

 

You continued to read a couple of pages and then the pre-sex panting and moaning was coming up. You weren’t sure how to handle this. Do you go full force or read it with a straight face? At first you were timid.

 

“Oh Blake!” She gasped.

 

Cas looked interested when you moaned a little. He started to stare at your lips as you read; you loved the way he looked at you. You were louder this time with more passion in your voice.

 

“I want you! Please! Blake! Don’t tease me!” Celeste moaned. 

 

Blake pushed Celeste’s panties to the side as he forcefully shoved his first two fingers inside of Celeste’s sex.

 

“Oh! Yes Blake! More! More! Please Blake!” Celeste’s groans filled the small barn. 

 

Cas stopped you, “(Y/N) can you read that page again?” he asked shyly. Really? You thought, this what already difficult. “Can you also change Blake’s name to mine?” he requested.  
“Wait, what?” you asked back. Trying to process what you just heard.  
“I want to hear you say my name the way you said his.”  
You looked down biting your bottom lip, quickly covered your face with the book again as you contemplated his request. You pulled the book away from your face and stared back at Cas, a fiendish smile crept across your face. You were confident now, with a sultry bed room voice you read.

 

“Oh Cas!” She gasped.

 

Your core clinched the first time your said his name like that. Your right hand caressed your outer thigh as you rutted your covered pussy into the bed for some relief. 

 

“I want you! Please! Cas! Don’t tease me!” (Y/N) moaned. 

 

You were louder this time, if the guys had been in the hallway they would have heard you. Cas watched, his eyes were blown dark with lust, as you tried to get your release without being touched. You read the next line quickly in your head and placed the book face down on the bed. You looked Cas right in his smoldering almond shaped eyes and moaned loudly.

 

“Oh! Yes Cas!” you closed your eyes, tilting your head back and you bit your bottom lip again with a smile, you body shivered before the next phrase came out, “More! More! Please Cas!”

 

Before you opened your eyes, the space between your lips became nonexistence as Cas pressed you into the mattress. Your lips had already become flushed and full, his lips tingled as he carefully filled your open mouth with his tongue. You synced your pressure of your kisses to his; letting him set the pace. His honey flavored lips were absolutely delicious as his hand glided over your lower neck along your collarbone while the other wrapped tighter around your waist. Cas stopped kissing you for a moment, searching your face for any hesitation, there was none. He steadily peppered kisses from your jaw line down to the top line of your bra. You closed your eyes taking in the feeling of his fingers and lips over your body. Moans gently released from your mouth, but they were softer now.  
“Why did I wait so long?” He questioned you. A toothy smile spread across your face, you weren’t going to respond to that, instead you grabbed the back of his head and pull him into a deep kiss. His hand moved from your chest down your torso to your bent closed knees. He smoothly pressed his hand in between your legs; the feeling sent a pulse straight to your core. You broke away from the kiss and threw your head back as a low growl of a moan escaped your lips. You were so aroused that it wasn’t going to take much to push you over your edge. Cas’ expanding erection rubbed against your outer thigh, you squirmed from his touch needing more. You reached to put your hand down his boxers, he stopped you, pinning both of your hands above your head. The smile in his eyes was one you had never seen, “I just want to touch you,” he swiftly sucked you into his kiss; you barely let out an OK, before he sprinkled more kisses on your neck. The way his stubble coasted across your tender skin made your giggle and squirm a little. You loved that he could hold you down with just one hand. He finally let you go as both of his hands streamed down your edge of your shape. He repositioned himself between your legs; he crept down your body rapidly kissing every inch he could. You wanted to see him better, you propped yourself on your elbows and reached behind you to undo the hook of your bra. You didn’t want him to fumble and get flustered with the hook but you wanted him to be the one to expose your breasts. He made it to your pussy, your black panties were soaked by now, his kisses were slow and more deliberate as he kissed the outer edges of your panties. “May I touch you here?” he asked.  
Those words sent another shock though you, your legs clenched around his shoulders as you caressed your engorged breasts. “Yes! Cas! Please!” you moaned with a satisfied smile.  
He moved back up your body now looking at you directly, nervously he said, “My experience in this area is limited. I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
You reassured him, “What you are doing is perfect, Honey! I promise I won’t be disappointed.” You grinded delicately against him and claimed another exquisite kiss from those perfect chapped lips. He carefully slid your bra off your shoulders, kissing and caressing as every new piece of flesh was bared to his love. Your hands searched across his back touching the little ripples of muscle. Then his tongue licked the outer rim of your nipple, he slipped his hand between your bodies and down your panties. Your hands let go him as you laid back ready for ecstasy. You were so hungry for him; your walls were already quivering as Cas moved his fingers through your slick folds. His mouth circled your nipple as he tasted you even more, your normally small breast had swelled to the point that they had started to hurt. One of your hands started to brush against your breast while Cas sucked hard on your nipple. Incoherent words dibbled from your mouth, Cas loved to see this way. It pushed him to vigorously rub your clit, while he nestled in between your breasts. His hand pulsated in side you. Finally, you released a loud moan, “Oh Cas!” as you climaxed from his touch. It was difficult to catch your breath.  
“Was that good (Y/N)?” he asked.  
“Cas, that was wonderful!” You gasped, pressing him in a deep kiss. It only took you a moment to recover, you used your body weight to propel yourself on top of Cas. “Now it’s my turn.” You informed him; he didn’t try and stop you this time. You had been waiting to touch him for so long. You slithered down his body as you removed his boxers revealing his long thick perfect cock. You settled between his legs and pumped his shaft with two hands because he was just that long.  
“(Y/N)! Oh! Yes!” he moaned. That was all the encouragement you needed to hear but you wanted to tease him a bit. You gently pressed kisses into his hip bone, continuing to stoke his twitching length. Your tongue made a zig zag pattern across his stomach and found its way down to the tip of his cock. You licked a strip or two up and down his dick making sure to lap up any pre-cum forming at his head. You were delightfully surprised that it tasted sweet, like cinnamon and vanilla.  
“Do you want me to continue?” you asked placing your finger to your mouth.  
“Yes! Please!” he pleaded. Your lips sank down on his shaft; you began to bob your head and relaxing your jaw. He thrust his hips up; your sucking became more intense as his moans became bolder. His hand wrapped around your locks near the back of your head. He wanted more and you were going to give it to him. You meticulously moved over his cock, almost coming all the way off before sliding right back on. He bucked more into your mouth. He was about to pop. You were unrelenting until finally he pressed you firmly down on his cock, “Damn! (Y/N)!,” he screamed out, then his warm sweet cum poured in your mouth.  
The two of you were content and fell into each other’s arms. I love yous were shared during the course of the evening as you explored each other more deeply and your bodies became one.


End file.
